<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Right Thing by Thefemalearrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181262">The Next Right Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow'>Thefemalearrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Coordination, Dear Evan Hansen: Bedroom Down The Hall, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, In memory of Chadwick Boseman, Laboratories, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Love, Soundtrack Included</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*In dedication to Chadwick Boseman* On the day of her coordination, Shuri finds herself alone in her lab when Okoye joins her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okoye &amp; Shuri (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Right Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In memory of Chadwick Boseman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuri stood in her lab as she stared at the Black Panther outfit in the case. Today was the day she was to become queen. It was exactly two weeks after the funeral. Shuri knew it was her duty to become queen now, but she was scared that she'll never be the ruler her brother was. She would try her hardest though to keep his legacy alive.</p><p>She heard the elevator stop on her floor. She turned around and saw Okoye. "It's time," Okoye said. Shuri nods and Okoye notices that Shuri was staring at the suite. "You know he would be proud of you."</p><p>"I hope he would be," Shuri sighed. Okoye wrapped an arm around the soon to be queen. "I'm just scared. What if I mess something up? What if there's another invasion? My brother was the perfect ruler. I'm scared that I'm going to destroy everything he built."</p><p>"Your brother had the same fears on his coordination days," Okoye said, in a reassuring tone. "And he turned out to be a great king. Your brother is going to be by your side the entire time, watching every step you take. Along with your father and ancestors."</p><p>"Thank you, Okoye," Shuri said.</p><p>"We should probably head up and start the ceremony," Okoye said.</p><p>"Ok," Shuri said. They walked to the elevator and walked onto it. Okoye clicked on the bottoms as Shuri suppressed her tears. She had to be strong in front of her people, but she just wanted to burst into tears. She would save that for after the ceremony and after she visits the ancestral plane, where she will see her brother and father one last time.</p><p>She then left the palace and went to the waterfall, where she stepped into the pool and faced her citizens for the first time as Queen Shuri of Wakanda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>